Second Generation: Children of the Heroes
by British-Banana
Summary: It's not easy being a child of a hero. When the children of the characters of HoO, PJ and HP collide at Hogwarts, parents clash, sparks fly, and secrets are revealed. Lots of OC's, but they're the kids of the HoOs. I know that this is always said, but the story is much better than the summary. Please R&R! (T for Tomatoes) *****NEEDS CO-AUTHORS! INFO @ SECOND CHAP!*****
1. Couldnt think of a name

**I have had this story in my head for a while now, and I just put it on paper. Well, computer. But anyways, this story is about the children of the main characters of HoO, PJ, and HP. Here are the listings, the names that are underlined are main characters in the story:**

**Percabeth- Dash, Alex**

**Piper/Jason- ****Serena, Emile**** and Amie**

**Rachel/Leo- Zayn, Carrie**

**Hazel/Frank- Nick, AJ**

**HINNY- James, Albus, Lilly.**

**Ron/Hermione- Rosie, Hugo**

**Ya, i put the HP pairings in there as well, just to make sure that you all remember them. **

**I would appreciate reveiws, but no harsh ones!**

**Remember, i am not a pro writer, so there will be mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from PJ, HoO, or HP. I do, however, own the children of the PJ and HoO characters, the plot, and my computer. well, not really, it's my parents. but whatever.**

**Now, sorry for the extreamly long AN, on with the story!**

**DASH- Chapter I **

My mom's voice echoed up the stairs, calling me to dinner.

"Coming mom!" I called down to her. "Remind me to call Serena after dinner"

My mom sighed. "When I was your age, we couldn't have phones" she recalled.

I slid down the banister. "That's because you weren't awesome enough" I chided. She sighed again.

I smelled the air. "Mom, did you make dinner?" I asked cautiously. Usually we went to the dining pavilion for dinner, and sometimes we had microwaveable pizza.

"I may not be a cooking genius like some people, but I think that I am qualified to make Mac & Cheese" my mom replied.

I sniffed the air. "Umm... I smell burning... Did Leo blow something up again?" I asked.

"Di Immortales! The macaroni! Shoot, shoot, shoot!" My mom ran over to the stove.

"Dad? Don't be scared when the fire alarm comes on. Mom burnt food again!" I called down to my dad, who was watching the football game in the basement with my brother, Alex.

"When am I ever scared by the fire alarm- Holy Zeus!" A sharp ringing interrupted him.

"Dash, fan the alarm with your sword" my mom instructed. You heard her right, she said sword. I hopped up onto a couch, unsheathed my sword and started fanning the alarm. It soon stopped ringing.

I jumped off of the couch, put on my jacket, and walked over to beside my mom. Inside a pot was some sort of black mush that resembled macaroni.

That was when a letter hit me in the back of my head.

_**asdfghjkl;sdfghjkhkhmflcflifdanlknalcu thnaliuryaclufchalkudhfcalcn a**_

"But I want to get my wand NOW!" Lilly Potter complained. Her older brother, James, rolled his eyes.

"Lilly! Hush! We need to finish shopping so you can meet up with Rose and Hugo!" Their mom, Ginny, scolded.

"Can we get my robes now?" Albus asked. Ginny nodded. "The shop is over there" she pointed to a shop with mannequins in the window.

The group of five walked over to the shop. The tallest of the group, Harry Potter, smiled. This was going to be a long day.

But it was worth it.

_**hnluhslncihfsiu;qanciulnzixumaoiufnlqixunrxi zlciut;qnviovrqlncr**_

My mom was negotiating with the store manager to try to get her to not have me be fitted for my robes, while I still was trying to get over the fact that I was accepted for a _wizard _school when I was a _demigod_. There were other demigods that were accepted as well. My brother Alex was, as well as Serena and Emilie (Piper and Jason) and Zayn (Rachel and Leo). We had split up for the shopping. A group of around ten people would look just a _little_ suspicious.

A ringing interrupted me from my thoughts. The door was opening, to reveal a family of five. Man, I hate it when people put those bells on the doors. We really don't need to know that people are coming into the stores.

"Um, Dash? Alex?" my mom was calling me. Dang it, stupid ADHD again. Great in battles, extremely stupid in ordinary life. Ha, what am I saying? Ordinary life? That's never going to happen.

"You will need to be fitted" the lady said. I gave her my '_does it look like I give a crap?'_ glare and walked to the back of the shop.

"I need new robes. My old ones are too long" the oldest child from the group of five said. He looked like his father, black messy hair and striking green eyes.

His mom sighed. "Fine, James. These are your last ones until seventh year, so try not to grow"

The boy, James, smiled. "Two robe fittings, please, for Hogwarts" his dad said to the lady.

"Of course, anything for you, Mr. Potter. Right this way" she gestured for them to follow me.

The lady had us stand up on circular platforms. She had three assistants to fit us, and she would check the fittings to make sure that they are correct.

"Are you a first year at Hogwarts? I haven't seen you around" the guy, James asked me.

"Yes, well, um, kind of. I'm supposed to be in the third year, and I would have been here from the start, but I was, um, busy" I replied. That wasn't a complete lie. I had had two missions from the time I was eleven. And training was very tiring.

"So, um, what's your name? Mine's Potter, James Potter"

I snickered. "You mean Bond?" I asked, because he was making a clear reference to 007.

"No... Why?"

"Oh, it's a movie" Alex commented. He looked like me, but different. We were both tall, and we both had blue eyes, but that was where the similarities stopped. I had wavy dark brown hair that went down to the middle of my back, and he had blond hair that was cut like Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. **(I just had to make that reference)**I had blond streaks in my hair, and he had dark brown. I was more tanned then he was, but that was from spending more time on the volleyball courts at camp.

"Oh, are you guys Muggle-born or half-bloods?" James' younger brother asked.

"Al, shush, that's rude" James scolded.

"No, it's alright. We're half-bloods" I answered. Even though we weren't _technically_ half-bloods, Chiron said we still could go by that.

"Oh, cool. Me and Albus here are pure-blooded" James boasted. Like I care.

"You know I hate being called Albus!" James' younger brother reached over to punch him, and was told off by his fitters. "Sorry" he apologized.

"S'Okay. My name's Dash, this is Alex" I introduced, jerking my thumb in the general direction of my brother. His hands were on his head, and he had one foot off of the ground. The fitters had us do some difficult poses.

I was surprised that the fitters haven't seen my weapons. Maybe mom Misted them. Or maybe they are extremely stupid.

"You are done" my fitter told me, after around thirty minutes of strange poses and pins poking me in places pins should _never_ poke a human being.

Alex and I collected our robes from the lady. Mom and Dad nodded their thanks, and put them into the bags.

"Bloody Hell! What the heck is that!" James voice asked. Alex and I spun around, to see a Hydra terrorizing the wizards. **(I was going to end it here, but that was too short. Ur Welcome)**

"Don't you even think about it- come back here!" my mom called out, but Alex and I were already out the door.

"You cut, I burn" I instructed my brother, as I unsheathed my swords.

You see, there's an added bonus of being the grandchild of Athena and Poseidon. You get a combination of the powers, but you aren't the main focus of the gods the whole time. Having gods watch you like a reality TV program gets a little unnerving. Also, owls are not out to kill me, and I am not terrified of spiders. You could say James got the short end of the stick there.

"What is going on out here? James! Ginny!" James' dad called out to his family.

Great. That just makes things more complicated. Wizards never do things to help the situation.

A beam of green light caught my attention. James' dad was yelling words and holding out his twig.

I mean wand.

I decided to give that a try. Considering that I didn't know any spells, I just shouted words in Greek.

"φωτιά!" _Fire_. One of the heads that Alex had cut off burst into flames. _Well, this works nicely!_ I thought. I decided to get this over with.

"πεθαίνω" _Die. _A shower of gold dust announced my success.

"How- how did'ya do that!" A panting James asked me. I didn't know, so I just shrugged. "Guess I have a powerful wand", I replied.

James looked at my hands. "Um... you don't have a wand"

He was right.** (I was also going to end it here)**

_Shoot._ My mom had lectured me on magic, and only the best wizards could do wandless magic. "I really don't know. Maybe I just shouted random words, and your dad actually did the spells." It sounded convincing to me.

Alex joined us, and gave me a quizzical look. _We need to talk_. I shot him a glare that said _not now, not here_, but he dragged me away anyways.

"Alex, not now. I'll talk to you later" I hissed through clamped teeth. "Fine", he replied, nudging me. I shoved him, and he attempted to trip me. I'll let you figure out how that went.

Time to get my wand.

Fun.

**I hoped you like it. **

**Please Reveiw!**


	2. Wands And we meet the other Demigods :)

**So i post this chapter with an announcement. I am looking for a co-author/co-authors for this story!**

**If you think that you will be a good co-author, then reveiw with your information.**

**The criteria:**

**-Has to be a member of FF**

**-has to have read, and liked, all of the PJ and HP series. Yes, this includes the HoO**

**-Has to have at least one story published on FF**

**-I have to like your style of writing, and it should be similar to mine**

**So, if you fall into all of that criteria, then reveiw with your information, and you could be my new co-author!**

**If i choose you, what will happen is that i would PM you if i need a chapter for this story. You would PM back, with the chapter, I will make any changes, and then i will post it!**

**(I am probably going to have more than one co-author. And no, this is not 'first come first serve', although there will be a slight edge to people who apply sooner.)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ReadingGurl07, and 'Guest' for being my first two reveiwers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the grownups in this story, nor (i love that word) do i own the children of the HP universe. I only own the plot, my OC's and my computer. Well, actually, it's written on my school's computer. But whatever.**

**(Sorry that this was such a long AN!)**

"Eleven inches, theresteral hair, oak" The wand shop owner handed me a wand. This was my fifth try to find my wand, and I was starting to get really bored.

Being ADHD doesn't help at all, either.

I waved the wand around. A box of wands toppled over, and smashed Alex in the face.

"No, no, no. Not that wand. How about- aha! Fifteen inches, strip of robe of dementor, pine." As soon as I touched it, a shock went up my arm, much like Aunt Thalia was in the room. I dropped the wand. "It shocked me!" I exclaimed.

My parents were starting to get worried. The owner rushed to the back of the shop, and pulled out a very ornate box. It was pitch black, with grey and blue patterns. He opened the lid.

Inside were two matching wands. They were both black, like petrified wood. The swirls that were on the box were around the wand where we would hold the wand.

"Twelve inches, shard of elder wand, mermaid hair, and birch tree" shaking, I reached over and handed Alex one wand, and I kept the other.

I waved the wand in the air, hoping that the results weren't disastrous.

The air suddenly went still, and time slowed down. Alex and I looked at each other. Everyone was moving so slowly.

Time returned to normal. "I think that this is the wand" I told the owner. He nodded.

"That will be four galleons, sixteen sickles and eleven knuts." My dad fished around for the money.

"Um... will a fifty dollar bill do?"

**SERENA POV**

Oh. My. Gods. We have to wear ROBES!

Uggh. I would rather have Dash douse me with water, and get my makeup messed up, then wear those robes.

I checked our list of supplies.

Next on the list were wands.

We had to get wands. Seriously?

Who uses wands anymore? I don't know. Anyways, we were going into the wand store, when we ran into none other than Dash and Alex!

Emilie and Dash bro-fisted, while I raised my eyebrows at Alex. Gods, he was cute.

We struck up conversation about wizards and robes.

"Hey, did I miss the party?" the unmistakable voice of Zayn carried over the noise of Diagon Alley.

"No, it seems that the party has just arrived" Emilie replied, laughing. "Hey, you here to get your wands?"

Dash sighed. "No, we just got ours. Here, take a look." She pulled out a wand from behind her combat boot. It was black, with blue and grey swirls on it.

"Awesome! Wait, they have names?" Emilie asked.

**DASH POV**

"Awesome! Wait, they have names?" Emilie asked.

I looked at my wand. "Um... no..."

"Turn it around" I did, and there it was, inscribed onto the wood.

Anaklusmos.

Riptide.

My dad's sword.

Now my wand.

"Woah! Cool! Mine says" Alex paused, as he was reading something, " 'Do you solemnly swear that you are up to no good?' I don't know. Am I up to no good?"

Serena smiled. "No, I don't think so. Well, will you guys come and get our wands with us?" I nodded. We headed back inside the building, with Zayn tripping oh-so-gracefully.

**So, sorry that that was short. I had to get the notice about the Co-author out.**

**If i get enough applications, i will post the winners of the co-author with either my next chapter, or the chapter after that**

**Daily Randomness: If somebody was covered in paper cuts, and you threw them into a pool of sanitizer, how long do you think that it would take them to die?**

**And final thoughts about the story: Why is Dash's wand called Anaklusmos? Why is Alex's wand like the Mauraders Map?**

**So, please review!**


	3. Wizards and Shockers

**Holy Potatoes i have not updated this in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo long!**

**I still need a co-author. **

**This chapter is MAINLY a filler... but there is a cliffie...**

**Oh, and i have had something like 300 views... BUT 3 FLIMing REVIEWS!**

**I will NOT update before five reviews.**

**Seriously people.**

**Zayn POV**

I turned my wand around in my fingertips. Maple, eleven inches, feather of a phoenix. Or, at least, that's what the shop owner said. My wand felt right, but it didn't feel as balanced as my sword. Everyone else got their wands, and then we head out to get lunch.

We had just found two tables, which my dad, Percy and Jason pushed together, when a voice caught my attention.

"Hey, mind if we sit here? You guys stole all of the tables." I tilted my head up, and saw a grinning face.

Dash stood up. "Hey James! Who you got there?" she asked, gesturing to a girl and a boy standing beside 'James'. The girl looked like your typical California girl, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy was African-American, with a smirk that said _I-know-more-then-you_. Well, he obviously hasn't met Alex yet.

"Oh, this is Jess. She's from San Francisco. And this is Adam, from right here in London."

Alex nodded. "This is Serena and Emilie, twins, and Zayn. We're all from New York, or California. We met in summer camp."

Jess raised her eyebrows. She had that expression that Dash always had, saying to not cross her. "Sup" Yes, also used the same catch phrase. These two, and Emilie, would become good friends, I could tell.

"How's it hanging?" Adam asked. His accent was really strong, and you could tell that he would never really use those words. Jess exchanged a look with James.

Serena coughed. "Well, it was wonderful meeting you! What do you recommend?" she asked, gesturing to the menu.

"Oh, the meatball marinara is really good. Filling, but good" James recommended. Serena muttered something about 'and messy'. "Wasn't the guide, whatever his name is, supposed to meet us here?" Emilie asked. _Leblanc_, I thought.

"Leblanc. That's his name." Alex replied.

Dash shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. Well, whatever. I'm famished!" We all ordered our lunch. I wonder where our parents disappeared to, and where Leblanc is.

"Sorry that I am late! Did you go ahead and order lunch! Oh, yes, good, you did. Get your wands, right? Of course! Sarington's not as good as Ollivander was, but he's a fine chap, am I right?" The smiling face of Harold LeBlanc looked up at us. Him being five foot one, there was really no other way to make eye contact.

Jess whispered something into James's ear. He nodded.

He continued. "Well then! After you have your lunch, you can head over to the bookstore, and then get your broomsticks. I'm assuming that you are all trying out for Quidditch?"

We all nodded, even though I knew at least one person who wouldn't try out. (Cough, Serena, cough)

Jess looked at us with her head tilted to one side, like she was trying to figure us out. Well, good luck with that.

"Oh, gods, I'm thirsty. Any ways... what spells do you know?" Dash asked. Gods, the world will end when Dash gets her hand on magic. She will probably use her wand for playing pranks. And other fun and games.

"Well, not a _whole_ not, not as much as my dad, anyways." James replied. "He knew enough to defeat Voldemort, when he was just seventeen." He looked like he was waiting for something. None of us knew enough about the wizarding world to look impressed, no matter what he said.

"James! Don't say that!" Adam scolded, and James and Jess both rolled their eyes.

Dash's phone rang. She pulled it out, and answered it.

"What? I'm with everyone. At the food place, where you left us. Where are you? You kinda ditched us. Mkay, bye." She hung up. I'm guessing that it was her dad.

Now, I know what you're wondering, but no, we will not get attacked by a random monster. Hermes and Hecate have figured out a phone that doesn't attract monsters. Now lots of demigods (or demi-demigods) have these phones, and iPods, laptops, etc.

**Jess POV**

There was something about these new 'wizards' that just bugged me. And no, it wasn't James's obvious liking of Dash, it was something else. Something familiar.

They obviously didn't know much about the wizarding world. As did I, when I first came to Hogwarts. But... they didn't have much excuses. Being 'busy' didn't cut it. And if they were half-bloods, like James said, then wouldn't they know lots about the wizard world?

I was beginning to wonder if I had seen them before... I didn't think so. I wish I could place them.

Dash having a phone ruled out any possibility of them being from camp, and I don't think that the Greeks are that far along yet.

But then I saw them.

Dash waved them over, and called one of them 'dad'. That's not possible...

He was Percy Jackson.

A Greek.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**CLIFFIE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
